


From Across a Crowded Room

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel enjoys pretty things.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Easily catching Wes’ eye, Angel silkily maneuvered his way through the crowd toward him. Angel moved in close to Wes as if to kiss him on the cheek, but then moved in even closer to whisper next to his ear. His voice was low and casual as he said nonchalantly, “You look entirely too fuckable, this had better be over soon. Can’t wait to make use of that tie.” With a hint of a growl he moved away just as causally, meeting Wes’s gaze with dark eyes before raising his eyebrow imperceptibly, and departing to glance at the other artwork.


End file.
